ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story Tack is wearing a hazmat suit, as he, Eddy, Ahsoka and several clones search the irradiated fields of Augstaka. Xenocytes are shriveled up, as Incurseans are reduced to bones. Highbreeds are lying, moaning in pain. Reinrassic: It hurts. Tack: A wasteland. This planet’s become a toxic wasteland. Eddy: Hey! I’ve found him! Tack runs over, finding fossilized remains of Aggregor. Vulkanus is lying nearby, his skin a sickly green. Vulkanus: I think I’m going to be sick. Hey, you’ve got something that can heal me, right? Tack: Of course. We’ll get you up right away. Ahsoka: Tack! It’s P’andor! P’andor fires radiation blasts, as P’andor rampages. P’andor: Just like Intellectuary promised! The planet is mine! Tack: (Sighs) Eddy. Eddy: Right, General. Eddy holds his arm up, as a robot arm extends from his belt, enveloping his arm. He fires a force field, trapping P’andor. P’andor: What the?! (He pounds on the force field.) Let me go! Eddy: Sorry! But the only place you’re going is back to isolation in Incarcecon! Tack: John. (He looks to the sky.) You better get this guy. End Scene The Proto-TRUK is flying through hyper-space, in pursuit of the Incursean flagship. John is tensed up, while Elektra looks concerned. Elektra: It’s not your fault, you know. Tack’s right. You can’t protect everyone. John: I should be able to. If I can’t, who can? Elektra: Everyone dies. It’s a fact that no one can escape. Not even the gods. John: Where are we headed? Elektra: (Sighs) I’ll look up the coordinates. She types in on the computer, and gasps. Elektra: Earth. We have to stop them. They come out of hyper space, the air space of Earth surrounded by Incursean ships. John grits his teeth, fists clenched. John: They will not destroy my home. Elektra: Our home. What’s your plan, General? John looks at Elektra, her face serious. John smiles, and nods. John: You head down to the planet. I’m sure they’ll need a hand pushing off the invaders. Meanwhile. John walks to the back of the Proto-TRUK, transforming into Super John. Super John: I’ll wipe out every last ship. Demons run when good men go to war. Super John teleports out, Elektra surprised. Elektra: So, you heard that, huh? Super John reappears in space, his mana aura growing in size. An Incursean ship spots him, and fires lasers at him. Time stops, as Super John turns to look at the ship. Super John flies forward at a slow speed, his aura deflecting the lasers. He gradually approaches the ship, raising his fist in front of him, Superman style. His fist gently touches the ship, as time returns to normal. The Incursean ship is split in half, the mana shockwave reducing it to pieces of sheet metal. Incursean 1: (On a ship) What was that?! Incursean 2: (On a ship) Blast it! All the ships start to converge on Super John, who twitches his foot. He obliterates 7 ships in a row, before floating alone again. He spins in a circle, the debris from the destroyed ships caught in a gravitational pull, being slung away from Earth. He spins again, as the other Incursean ships are drawn in, Super John stomping the ground. His mana aura releases a surge of pure power, crumbling the ships as if they were made of wood. He then tosses them away. Super John: Only one ship left. Super John turns his head towards the flagship, as time slows down. He flies at it at a leisurely pace, fist out in front. His fist almost touches the ship, when a hand of darkness comes out, catching his fist. He’s surprised, and pushed back, Darkside shooting out of the side. Darkside: Too bad. In the darkness of space, I can exist everywhere. Super John rockets back, as Darkside takes a colossal form, his lower body a shadow merged into the ship. Super John shoots forward towards the bow of the ship, Darkside materializing there, crossing his arms to shield against Super John. Darkside’s heart hole glows, firing a ray of darkness. Super John flicks his wrist, a burst of mana knocking the darkness away. Super John: Why don’t you show me your face?! Darkside: Very well. Super John rockets forward, as Darkside clasps both hands around Super John, sucking him in. End Scene Darkside drops Super John in the throne room, Super John reverting. Darkside lands on the throne, reverting. Intellectuary sits, holding his head up with his hand. Intellectuary: Hello, John Smith. We finally meet. John: Intellectuary. Intellectuary: You learned my name from Kraab, if I’m not mistaken. John: His dream. It’s as if you were waiting for me. Intellectuary: It took a lot of effort to put the pieces together. Getting the Incurseans to accept me as their lead general, getting the Lenopans to join our army. Executing the Magisters to get your attention, destroying those planets to lead you to Piscciss. I knew that a few of your favorite Magisters were from there, so I instigated a civil war to ensure they weren’t on Coruscant. John: (Gripping his fists) You instigated this war just to get at ME?! Intellectuary: Oh, of course not! You’re just the icing on the cake. My final goal is something beyond you. But, all the data shows that you could disrupt my plans. And so, here we are. Fighting for the fate of the Earth. John: You made sure I was at Augstaka when you attacked. So I’d follow you. Intellectuary: You would never hurt a friend, would you? That’s what all the info says. John: If it was to save them, I’d do anything. Intellectuary: Which brings me to my pawn, even if it wasn’t part of the original plan. Intellectuary snaps his fingers, as Shadow-Manny appears, John startled. John: A Heartless?! Manny?! Intellectuary: Destroy. Shadow-Manny charges in, swinging his fists. John bobs and weaves through Shadow-Manny’s fists, kicking him in the chest, a burst of wind knocking him away. Shadow-Manny jumps at John, who spins, a whip of fire spiraling around him. He catches Shadow-Manny with the fire whip, blasting him with an inferno of fire. Shadow-Manny recovers fast, and goes to attack again. John takes a stance, catching Shadow-Manny’s fist and throwing him overhead. Intellectuary: Oh. So you’ve increased your physical strength too. John: Manny! Snap out of it! Intellectuary: Forget it. I’ve had him under my control since Coruscant. John: That gives me a good timeframe. Thanks! John turns into Clockwork, as he fires a time ray at Shadow-Manny, stopping him in his path. Shadow-Manny reverts to Manny, who drops to one knee. Manny: What the? Where? Manny looks at his lower left wrist, a hand there again. Manny: Sweet! I have a hand! How’d that happen? Clockwork: You can blame, that guy. Clockwork points at Intellectuary, who stands up. Manny: You! You killed Wes! I’m going to clobber you! Clockwork: Hold on, Manny. Clockwork glows, as he transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: We’ll take him on together. Intellectuary: Even this was predictable. Though, now I’ll show you why the entire Incursean army fears me. Intellectuary turns into Rumble Knuckles, his dreadlocks covering his right eye. Rumble Knuckles dashes forward in an instant, punching and sending Manny flying. Four Arms swings his fists at Rumble Knuckles, who rolls back to dodge. He punches the ground, denting the metal ground, then punches it at Four Arms. Four Arms swing two hands to the side, splitting the metal in half. Rumble Knuckles jumps, gliding through the air. He spirals, drilling towards Four Arms. Manny: Don’t count me out! Manny tackles Rumble Knuckles from the side, grabbing on, the extra weight causing Rumble Knuckles to spiral sideways, crashing into the ground. The smoke clears, as two Mannys wrestle with each other. Manny 1: John! Attack him! Manny 2: What are you talking about?! He’s the impostor! Get him! Four Arms: (Sighs) I hate Lenopans. Copying mana levels too, even if it’s advertently. Four Arms turns into Eye Guy, his chest eye coming off his chest. Eye Guy: Hey, Manny! What’s your catchphrase? Manny 1: It’s clobbering time! Manny 2: Shotgun! Eye Guy smiles, as he fires a powerful laser blast from his eye, hitting Manny 1. Manny 1 breaks into sludge, as Manny backs away. Sludge Blob reforms, as Eye launches fire, surrounding Sludge Blob. Sludge Blob shifts to Ultimate Echo Echo, releasing sound waves to cut through the flames. Ultimate Echo Echo: Not bad. But not good enough for me. Did I forget to mention? I obtained Albedo’s stabilizer before I killed him. Ultimate Echo Echo releases sonic disks from his body, surrounding Eye Guy and Manny. Eye Guy: Manny! Get ready to fly! Manny: Wait, what? Eye Guy turns into XLR8, as he spins, forming a vortex. Manny is caught in the winds, as the sonic blast from the sonic disks is lost in the vortex. Ultimate Echo Echo watches analytically, when a shadow forms overhead. He looks up, seeing Manny crashing into him with a punch, flattening him to the ground. Ultimate Echo Echo pushes Manny off, and fires a sonic blast from the disk on his hand. Ultimate Echo Echo transforms into Ultimate Cannonbolt, as he curls up, rolling at Manny. Manny: Let’s get him! XLR8 zooms in, pulling Manny out of the way. He drops Manny, then turns into Light Cream. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls at him, as Light Cream hops into the air, as Ultimate Cannonbolt leaps after him. Light Cream stops midair, stomping in midair. His feet hit Ultimate Cannonbolt, the shockwave forcing him open, and crashing into the ground. Ultimate Cannonbolt gets up, as Manny punches him several times. Ultimate Cannonbolt: (Panting) No. You don’t use Light Cream! You never use it when you can choose other aliens! Light Cream: I do use this form. I use the form that works best in a situation. In this case, it’s Light Cream. Ultimate Cannonbolt turns into Ultimate Ghostfreak, flying at Light Cream. Ultimate Ghostfreak fires energy blasts, Light Cream stomping and dodges with ease. Manny lands on top of Ultimate Ghostfreak, causing him to spin upside down. Light Cream appears, stomping into Ultimate Ghostfreak, him crashing into the ground, groaning on impact. He bounces back towards the door, reverting. Intellectuary stands, then collapses to one knee, grabbing his leg. Light Cream lands beside Manny, reverting. Intellectuary: But how? John: I've heard you don't feel pain. But when you don't feel pain, you don't know when something's wrong. Like all the ribs I broke and your femur bone cracked. Psyphon: Reinforce the General! Psyphon comes through the door, with a platoon of Incurseans. Intellectuary smirks, as a ghostly figure comes out of his chest and goes through his leg. He stands, and leaves. The Incurseans fire laser blasts, as John stomps the ground, lifting metal plates to protect himself and Manny. They attack, charging in. Intellectuary arrives on the bridge, grabbing his side. Intellectuary: (Angry) Charge the Conquest Ray. Incursean: But sir! There’s not enough fuel! Intellectuary: Then target John Smith’s hometown, Bellwood! The Incurseans work to load the Conquest Ray, when all of their systems start to crash. Intellectuary: No, no, no! This isn’t part of the plan! Uragh! I’ll destroy them myself! Psyphon fires lasers from his wrist cannons, John parrying with a sphere of wind. Psyphon: You can’t defeat the Intellectuary, John Smith! He is all powerful! Even greater than you! Voice: Hey, Psyphon! Psyphon turns, as a roundhouse kick nails him in the face. Psyphon falls, out cold, as Kai stands there, one leg still raised in the air. Kai: I kicked your butt. Again! John: (Stunned) Kai. Manny: Took you long enough! Kai: I’ve disabled their ship. They won’t be able to give chase. Come on! Kai leads the way, Manny and John following. End Scene An Incursean cruiser flies off the flagship, piloted by Kai. John and Manny are in the back. John: You. I thought you were dead. Manny: Dead? How? Kai: (Turns to face them.) After I sent the distress signal, and this guy destroyed my ship. (She points at Manny.) Manny: Hey! I was being controlled! Kai: I activated a level 10 hazmat suit that my Grandpa gave me to counter corrodium. It let me survive in space until I was able to sneak aboard. I bided my time until John lunges forward, hugging Kai, her caught off guard. She then returns the hug, closing her eyes and smiling. John has tears flowing from his eyes, as he breaks away. John wipes his tears away, as a fire laser tears through the hull of the Incursean flagship. They watch, as Diagoneir tears his way free from the ship, screeching. Kai: He’s relentless. He killed Grandpa Wes. Make him pay. John nods, as he heads to the back, the hatch opening. John turns into Chromastone, flying out into space after Diagoneir. Diagoneir charges a fire laser, firing it at the Earth. Chromastone intercepts it, absorbing it. He fires an ultraviolet ray back, hitting but not harming Diagoneir. Diagoneir: Ha! You’ll have to do better than that! Diagoneir charges at Chromastone, his body alit with flames. Chromastone flies at Diagoneir, fist forward. It glows with ultraviolet energy, which increases with time. Chromastone’s fist hits the base of Diagoneir’s left wing, crippling him and causing him to spiral out of control. Chromastone: The ultraviolet radiation that I absorb from the sun is enough to power me beyond my regular state. Diagoneir floats helplessly in space, as he goes to say something. However, he loses his breath, transforming into Jetray, who's horn is bent over his right eye. He holds his wings out, holding him in place. Jetray: This changes nothing. Killing you was simply going to be icing on the cake. My real play with Earth has nothing to do with you. Jetray flies off, circling around the Earth, out of Chromastone’s view. Chromastone flies back to the cruiser, getting back in, reverting. Manny: Let’s go after him! John: No. I lost his location. Plus, stopping the Incurseans comes first. He planned this well. Kai: So, John: Get us down to Earth. Kai: Right! The cruiser heads down towards Earth. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Manny Armstrong * Kai Green * Tack * Ahsoka Tano * Eddy * Reinrassic III (cameo) * Vulkanus Villains * Incursean Army * Intellectuary * Psyphon * P'andor * Aggregor (remains, dead) Aliens By John * Super John * Clockwork * Four Arms * Eye Guy * XLR8 * Light Cream * Chromastone By Intellectuary * Darkside * Rumble Knuckles * Sludge Blob * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Ghostfreak * Diagoneir (first re-appearance) * Jetray (first appearance) Trivia * John and Intellectuary meet for the first time. * This episode reveals that Intellectuary acts like a chess player, thinking several moves ahead and predicting/controlling John's moves. * Manny is restored to normal, and regains the hand he lost in Voided (John Smith 10). * Intellectuary being unable to detect injuries to himself is based off Gecko Moria's zombies from One Piece. * It's revealed that Kai had survived, which brought John to tears. * Chromastone can absorb ultraviolet radiation directly from the sun. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc